


Love and Pride

by petito222



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other ships will be tagged, Partners to Lovers, Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petito222/pseuds/petito222
Summary: Riven and Beatrix are at odds since the end of the semester. Riven is having a rough time while Alfea changes. Dane tries to convince Beatrix to talk with him. Because Riven really needs someone to hold on. So do Beatrix.
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Dane (Fate: The Winx Saga)/Original Character(s), Sam Harvey/Musa
Comments: 22
Kudos: 42





	1. Touché (Beatrix)

**Author's Note:**

> i think this pair needs more fics so im trying my best :)

The forest was vast, radiant, and ancient. Its canopy was contested by maple, walnut, and juniper, enough light shimmered through their crowns for a variety of bushes to dominate the soft, rich soils below.

Silent branches hung from most trees, and a hodgepodge of flowers, which desperately tried to claim the last remnants of light, added some colour to the otherwise amber forest grounds.

A clamour of beastly noises, which were caused by herds of larger animals, added life to the forest, and were strangely synchronized with the sound of the wind blowing gently through the forest.

She inhaled deeply, as her eyes were closed. Tried to hear the sounds, then separate them. The birds tweeting in their nests. The specialists were training in the courtyard, clanging their weapons. The waterfall was purling. The barrier was buzzing. In the Stone Circle, there were fairies studying magic. Andreas wanted her to learn to separate each magic and each aura of a being. It was not a mind-fairy skill. It was about following the magic source and all kinds of fairies had potential to do that. But only with the right education. And now, she was here, beyond the barrier, far from Alfea. Focused on first year fairies. The fire fairies had orange coloured auras, the light fairies had yellowish, water fairies were in a range between blue and turquoise. But she wasn’t recognizing them by the colours, all of them were spreading much more different energies. And this is how she was able to know who they are. If the person was someone familiar, it was much easier to recognize. Tried to focus on Dane. He was a specialist and specialist didn’t have vivid auras like fairies. Their auras were not shining. But their energies had some sort of scent.

Dane was mint. His aura was dark green and he was in the middle of a training session, exhausted and dedicated.

She turned her focus to another familiar specialist, Sky. He wasn’t in the practice yard, but close to there. His aura’s scent was like a sea breeze and colour was a deep blue. He was snuggling with another aura –which was obviously Bloom. Bloom’s aura was weird. Her aura was starting like a regular fire fairy aura. Reddish orange mostly, but in the core she had a white circle. Beatrix noted this to her mind for asking Rosalind or Andreas.

She concentrated on the training yard once again. She was aware of the call of another aura in there. It was literally calling her compulsively but she was resisting not going into the orbit of that call. But now, she had to do it.

Riven’s aura was blood red. Perhaps crimson. The Aura’s scent had sandalwood and maybe some pine tree. She could even sense some vanilla fragrance. It was somehow…tempting. 

Riven and she were not okay since the attack of the Burned Ones. He was distant. He had agreed to stay beside her while Rosalind has taken over the school but they were not together anymore. She was still remembering what Dane and Riven had talked while she had been paralysed. Dane had said Riven was caring for her even though he had not wanted to admit. And Dane also had said him that Beatrix was caring for Riven and this was the worst part because it was true. She has cared for him. Still caring for him. But Riven’s distant behaviours were painful even though she did not want to admit. Dane and she were cool. So do Dane and Riven. She had even suspected if Dane and Riven had something but she had been apparently wrong because Dane had a fairy boyfriend called Roger.

Beatrix suddenly opened her eyes. She stood up on the rock she had been sitting and went back to Alfea. Passed the Stone Circle and walked directly to the training yard, sat the bench next to a willow tree. She was right, Dane had just finished her training, was breathing heavily, drinking water from his bottle. He quickly caught Beatrix, and waved hand. Beatrix responded with only a smile. Dane jumped from the ring and came through her bench.

“Bea, what’s up?”

“Same as usual.” She shrugged. Tried to avoid looking for where Riven is.

He sat next to her, drank some water and wiped his mouth with his arm. “How are the things between you and…” he turned his head to the yard, referring to Riven. This time she couldn’t avoid looking at him.

“Same as usual.” She replied once again.

“You know, he’s not mad at you. He is just having a rough time with all these new things. I mean Rosalind, Andreas and Sky.” This time Dane was looking at her but she kept on watching Riven’s training session.

“What a pity.”

“Come on, Bea. I know you still want to be with him.”

She turned back to Dane, his chocolate brown eyes were sincere but she lied nevertheless, “No, I don’t.”

But Dane was smart, “Yes, you do. I know you’re lying. You want him to come to you but this time it’s his turn. You owe him the truth.”

“I technically never lied to him.”

“Then tell this to _him_ , not to me.”

She couldn’t find a good response this time. Or a good excuse. “Touché.” She mumbled as Dane smirked. When she turned her eyes from Dane to Riven’s ring to see him but she freezed with Riven’s unexpected stare. She could see his green-hazel eyes even from that distance. But suddenly Riven turned back, grabbed his sports bag and headed to the specialist building.

Dane stood up, “I have to go and watch these first years training. And Bea…” he looked at her, “Now may be a good time.”


	2. Perspectives (Beatrix/Riven)

As soon as Dane left, Beatrix stood up from her bench, grabbed her backpack. She was still able to see Riven. He was probably going to his room, about to have a shower. She had to catch him alone, so she started walking to the specialist buildings after him. Passed the courtyard.

Training for the third year specialists had already ended, but Riven had stayed there for one more extra session. He was incredibly determined and zealous compared with last year.

She entered the specialists building; didn’t need to follow where Riven was going. She had already known he was going to the locker rooms for shower. As he entered the lockers room, she leaned on the wall while waiting for him.

What was she going to tell him? _I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you my step-father is your best friend’s dad?_ It was really stupid. But Dane was right, she had to face Riven because they couldn’t avoid each other forever, not while his aura was pulling her to him like that. As she began learning this aura magic, Riven’s aura was always there, calling her in the classes, in her suite, in the woods, in her dreams. The only way to cope was more training, more magic practice.

She has been getting paler, losing weight, and forgetting to eat lunch. Sometimes during the lunch breaks, if Dane and Roger were going for a walk towards the waterfall, they were bringing her a sandwich when she was practicing in the Stone Circle.

As the door creaked, she turned to see him. His hair was wet. The scent of sandalwood was so intense. But she was sure it wasn’t a perfume, because the sense was in her mind. It has been a while since she had not seen him this close. Her heartbeats fastened. Riven was muscular than he used to be, filling his white t-shirt. He was training harder, it was easy to see. Riven hazel green eyes shined. But suspicious.

“What are you doing here?” he asked without showing any emotion.

“Shall we walk?”

He shrugged and the two took the stairs through the room. The corridor was crowded but they still stopped in front of the door.

“We should talk, Riven.”

“About what?” he asked, while searching his keys in his sports bag.

“Us?”

“Oh, so there was something like that? Us.”

She rolled her eyes. Riven exhaled, “Fine.” Then found his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. As he stepped inside, Beatrix followed him right after. But abruptly tossed him when he suddenly stopped and said, “Shit!”

Sky and Bloom were making out on Sky’s bed and apparently Riven was not expecting this. Sky raised his head, “Some privacy, man!”

Riven smirked then he quickly closed the door. But Beatrix’s nose and eyes were burning with the effect of the hit. She touched her upper lip and yes. She was bleeding.

“Oh, fuck. Did I cause it?”

“Your back.” She answered while trying to find a handkerchief from her backpack. The blood was flowing slowly from her nose to lower lip that she needed to stop before it reached her chin.

“Come here.” Riven muttered, as he took a clean towel from his bag. Then held her head and pressed the towel to her nose gently. “Sorry.”

“No problem, I get through worse.”

“Yeah, paralyzed and about to die because of hypothermia. I can remember.”

She held the towel, “I can handle it from now.” 

“What do you-“ but before he finished, the first year specialists filled the corridor talking and laughing loudly at each other.

“Don’t get me wrong, but we can go to my suite. No first years and no couples.”

Riven considered it for a second then shrugged, “Fine.”

She turned to downstairs as Riven followed her and headed to the fairy building. She was still keeping the towel, and it smelled like pine.

**_RIVEN_ **

The last thing Riven had expected that Friday afternoon was seeing Beatrix sitting on a bench with Dane and watching his training. She and Riven haven’t been talking for a while. Riven had chosen his side but he was still bitter about Bea’s not telling the truths to him. That’s why they were rarely seeing each other.

Sometimes he had been joining Sky while he was visiting magic practices of his girlfriend but Riven was rarely seeing Beatrix there. Apparently she wasn’t practicing with the fairies in the Stone Circle. He had almost never seen her during the lunches, but sometimes he had caught Dane wrapping a veggie sandwich on paper.

She was thinner. Had lost weight surely. It was explaining her absence during the lunches and sometimes dinners. He was generally choosing sitting next to a column, watching people easily. And it was one of the rare times he had been able to see her. He had been so confused. He had wanted to go to her but he wasn’t a puppy to follow her around.

And somehow she seemed sadder.

When they arrived at the fairies building, he realized her suite was on the top of the building. She took her keys from her backpack.

She was wearing one of her black dresses, and made her usual ponytail. She was stunning and he wanted to kiss her. But no. He couldn’t because he had promised himself, this time he was not going to be the one who chases her.

“Make yourself comfortable.”

As he stepped inside, he put his sports bag on the floor and quickly looked around. The room was simple, there was a double bed, an oak wardrobe and an oak study desk with shelves full of books. It was not a surprise. And her window had an amazing scenery. He could see the Stone Circle, the waterfall and the woods lying beyond the horizon. The sun was melting behind the purple hills. He had never been in her suite before.

“Are you staying alone?”

“Small treats for myself. I don’t like people babbling around.”

“I see.” He leaned on the window sash, looking at her. “I’m listening.”

She bit her lip and looked down. Then her eyes found him again. “I don’t want us to be like this. Distant. Cold.”

“What else do you expect from me, Bea? Chasing you, wherever you go, whatever you say, whenever you want?” he was getting angry but not willing to stop himself.

“That’s not what I want.” She replied but he continued,

“Look, I cared for you but you lied to me.”

“I never lied to you! I had secrets to keep so I avoided telling them.” Her face blushed because of temper.

“You never cared about me!” He shouted this time. He didn’t care if anyone would hear also nobody was going to. They were alone in the tower.

“How can you say that?” this time her voice was weak, almost disappointed.

“You easily gave up on me. Always wanted me to hover around you while you’re enjoying my compa-“ before he couldn’t finish she interrupted without hesitation and fury, “You only wanted a pretty face like the others! _Because I’m hot and you’re a guy_ , remember?.” she shoved him harshly.

“No, you’re wrong. I bloody liked you, Bea! Doesn’t matter how it started, I fucking liked that frantic history nerd who had weird obessions! Perhaps I even lov-!”

“Stop!”

As she shouted with a broken voice, her eyes turned electric blue and lightning sparkled around her. A smoke rose from the wooden desk she was clutching at. But it lasted only a second then all of her air magic was gone. “I can’t stand… I can’t stand if you don't anymore.”

Riven muddled. He swallowed, tried to get rid of the big lump on his throat.

“Thinking about you hurts, not thinking about you hurts. Here I am, chasing you. Isn’t it that you want?” she said feebly.

His hand ran through his hair like he always did when he was nervous. Pressed his lips and clenched his teeth. Didn’t reply.

“I cared for you, and I still do because… I like you, Riven. Perhaps I-”

Riven didn’t hesitate after her words. He pulled her closer and kissed her. Wrapped his arms around her waist as she ran her hands through his hair. His hands lowered to her hips and carried her to bed as they kept on making out. It was full of passion, anger but somehow with a hint of compassion. Her taste was sweet and spicy. He leaned away to see her face, her eyes and enjoying his scenery. He couldn’t help but smile, so did she. Then she reached up to kiss him again. The spots her lips touched were burning, it was arousing him. Riven growled.

Riven spent the night in her suite that day. And didn't answer any calls from anyone.


	3. A Former Edgy Bitch (Bloom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloom's POV. 
> 
> Bloom thinks about past, present, frenemies and Sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make different POVs, so you can see inside the paranthesis who's chapter it's going to be.
> 
> And thank you for your lovely comments, they encourage me to write more <3

When Bloom woke up next to Sky, realizing it was Saturday filled her with joy.

The last thing she had ever wanted to do was heading to class but now she only had to wait for Sky to wake up, which was a perfect opportunity to watch him. She smiled while watching him sleeping. He had no marks of worries nor sorrow on his face. Since his father had came to the school, Sky was carrying some sort of sadness. First of all, it was a disappointment. Because he always had thought his father died as a hero. But eventually he wasn’t dead, and raising someone else’s child instead of his own son. It was a hard burden to carry. For a second she put herself in his shoes, what if Bloom’s own parents were raising someone else now, forsaken her to the unknown. But before she could think deeper, she felt Sky’s hand on her cheek. “Good morning.” he muttered, beaming.

“It seems Riven found another place to stay, last night. Does this annoy him?” Sky shook his head as a no and got up. “He owes me many times, so you can stay as long as you want. I may even kick him from the room but then he surely would be caught in the room of some fairy and kicked out of school.”

“What about me? What if we get caught in here and they decide to expel me?” she asked teasingly. Sky laughed and got closer, “Both of us know you’re too valuable for that.” then kissed her cheek and started dressing up.

Things between Riven and Sky were… normal. Almost. Sky was disliking Rosalind’s demeanors as the new headmistress but wasn’t able to complain because of his father. Andreas’ new curriculum for the specialists was truly good. But Sky still couldn’t forgive him completely. And probably Andreas’s being intimate with Beatrix was getting on his nerves.

Jealousy.

It was understandable, reasonable. He had grown up without a father and now it was harder to share him.

“Do you have any plans for today?”

“Well, breakfast with you then probably going for a walk and coffee with girls. Maybe you should meet with Riven and Brandon.”

“You’re definitely not asking this for Stella, just for my good, right?” Sky smirked and Bloom shrugged, “Yeah, yeah just for you. Who is Stella and why on the earth she wants me to ask you about Brandon.”

Brandon was a fourth year specialist who had worked with Marco last year. He was a tall, broad shouldered guy with tanned skin and brown hair. He was almost the opposite of whatever Stella was. And since the beginning of the semester, Sky and Riven got closer with him. So Stella was pretty curious about him.

“Well then.”

Bloom also quickly put on her clothes and they went to the hall for breakfast. The first thing she noticed was Riven and Beatrix having breakfast together while talking and smiling at each other. Bloom had seen Riven many times in Sky’s room, in the training yard. He had been generally broodier than his classical assholeness. But for the last few months, maybe it was the first time for Bloom, seeing Riven joyful. Grinning and listening to her rather than drinking a sad cup of black coffee. Also, Beatrix was barely joining the classes or dinners. Bloom was keeping an eye on her to be sure that she’s not up to some evil stuff but just like Riven, she also had been gloomy. But now, the two were in a deep conversation and spreading sunshine. It was weird.

“Oh, bloody…” said Sky as he saw Riven and Beatrix and rolled his eyes. Bloom held his hand, “I’m not much of a fan of her, either. But maybe she’s not that bad?”

“Bloom-“

“I mean look at your friend. He seems happier than he was for the last few months.”

“But he was less of a dick for the last few months.”

“ A depressive less-dick. Besides, she technically didn’t hurt any of us.”

“I still don’t like her.”

“Are you sure it’s not because she's your hypothetical step-sister who spent more time with your father?”

Sky grumbled, “Can we put all these technical and hypothetical stuff aside?” But Bloom hugged him instead.

“Fine, Bloom…” he exhaled, “Let’s go. But sometimes you’re too dedicated to see the good sides of the people. It can be dangerous.”

Bloom kept on grinning sheepishly and shrugged, “I have you.” Sky couldn’t help but not to smile. Put a quick kiss on her lips then grabbed a plate.

“Good morning mate. And of course Bloom.” Brandon was coming through them. He had just graduated from Alfea, two years older than Sky. Brandon had been a member of infamous specialist Marco’s team. But now he was a part of trainers. While Sky and Brandon were discussing some specialist mumbo jumbo, they automatically headed to Riven’s table. 

“Sup, Riv?” Brandon asked them as he settled on his seat, opening his orange juice bottle.

“Better,” Riven replied, while eating a green apple. His arm was on Beatrix’s shoulder. “You were looking sick in the training before I left.” Sky asked as a trap question. But Riven didn’t care and took a huge bite from his apple, “Shooing me from the room yesterday was the best thing you have ever done for a while.” Bea reached for his green apple and took a bite.

Brandon turned to Beatrix, “ His cure is next to him I guess. I’m Brandon.”

“Beatrix.” Bea replied and they quickly handshaked.

Bloom unwrapped her sandwich, she was starving.

“Well, this makes us two fairies and three specialists. It seems I need to find a fairy, too.” Brandon said with allusion. Bloom tried to hide her smirk but Sky was already grinning. “What do you think, Bloom?” Brandon asked, he was also smirking meaningfully.

She was sure that Brandon was interested in Stella. But the two had no idea about each other. So, it was Bloom’s friendship duty. But before she could respond, Dane and Roger came to their table. Sky took over the word, “Now you’re wrong, Brandon. It`s three fairies and four specialists.” Referring to Roger and Dane.

Bloom had seen Roger many times but never had a chance to talk, “Which kind of fairy are you Roger?”

Roger smiled, “Can I?” he asked and took Bloom’s coffee mug and held it still for a second, then gave it to her.

“It’s not poisonous right?” she joked but Roger laughed, “Just try.”

She took a small sip from her coffee, “Damn, it’s cold. So you’re a water fairy?”

He nodded proudly “Or barista fairy would do fine.” while Bloom heated her coffee back. It was like a creative way to use water fairy skills. Aisha would like to have a conversation with him, Bloom thought.

But the cold was also about the weather. Suddenly she wanted to ask if air fairies also could do that, “Err, can air fairies also cool things?”

She wasn’t sure what was going to be her response. Maybe she would never answer nor even care. But the opposite, Beatrix looked at Bloom, slightly pleased. “Let’s try… Brandon can you give me your orange juice?”

As soon as she got it, blew air inside the bottle, then turned it upside down. It didn’t pour. The half bottle of orange juice was frozen. Bloom was truly impressed.

“Nice show, Beatrix.” Brandon said. “So, what am I going to drink now?”

“Take mine,” she handed her untouched bottle of juice to him.

Bloom still had questions to ask, “How did you do that? I mean freezing a liquid? ”

“Actually I froze the air around the juice, then the air took the heat from the liquid. Air fairies can connect with all kinds of weather conditions, not only lightning. Lightning is my specialty but since there are not many air fairies in Alfea, it’s understandable that you may not know.”

“It sounds like all the fairies can reach each other’s area.”

“That’s true; there are no certain boundaries between us. Air has water, fire has air, plants have water. And all kinds have auras.”

“What’s an aura?” asked Bloom with enthusiasm but before she got an answer, Riven stood up looking at the time from his cell phone, “We should go, Bea.”

“See you later, guys. See you in the class, Bloom.” she said then held Riven’s hand and the two left the hall together.

Brandon’s phone rang “I need to take this, see you around.” and left the table. Only Dane, Roger, Bloom and Sky were at the table. “I’m happy that they found their way. I feel like Eros.”

Dane and Roger also stood up and prepared to leave, before Dane and Roger left, Sky turned to Dane and lifted one of his brows while asking, “Why Beatrix is not acting like a sarcastic know-it-all?”

“ Well, firstly she really knows it all. Anyway, don’t be harsh to her. She is a little more settled since she almost died from hypothermia. ”

“Hypothermia?” Sky frowned.

“Yeah... I really have to go now.”

The two were left on the table. Sky now grabbed his toast and started chewing. “I still don't trust her.”

Bloom was about to finish her cheese sandwich, “You don’t have to. But you can at least act a little less grumpy about it. She’s your best friend’s girlfriend.”

“Why are you so tolerant about her?”

“ She can be an edgy bitch sometimes, but… All she did was, standing by Rosalind’s side. She has no friends and back in California I used to have no friends. I know what it feels like. Shitty.”

“Perhaps she doesn’t have any friends because she’s an edgy bitch?”

Bloom laughed, “Or maybe she’s acting like an edgy bitch because she doesn’t have any friends?”

Sky smiled, “Check mate.” Then kissed Bloom, “I love you. I love your heart. I love your thoughtfulness. Just be careful while trying to pull people to your light, okay?”

Bloom kissed him and stroked his cheek, “Okay.”


	4. More Than a Thousand Kisses (Riven)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riven and Beatrix visits Andreas. Then they talk about their pasts and Riven tells someone other than Sky about his family for the first time.

“Why did Andreas want to see me?” Riven asked. They had just left the canteen and were going to their appointment with the head specialist. He was actually longing to spend his whole weekend with Bea after facing their rights and wrongs yesterday night. But Andreas had demanded them -both of them- in the morning. He had called Bea last night but obviously she had ignored it due to their...business.

“We’ll learn it once we arrive there.” she answered mysteriously. Riven was familiar with this tone.

“You know it and not telling me, right?” he smirked as Beatrix grinned, “Well, I don’t exactly know, but can’t deny that I have few ideas.”

Riven smiled and kept walking through Andreas' office while his arm wrapped around Bea’s waist. Feeling this close once again was good after all those senseless days. And without the secrets they were closer and it was much better.

Riven took the last bite from his apple and threw it to the bin like a ball while passing by. “For how long you and coach Andreas- I mean your father- know each other?”

She waited for a second, “Ever since I could remember. I always know that he was not my real father. But he treated me like his own daughter. So it never turned into an issue between him and I. He taught me almost everything I know. History, magic, spying and fighting.”

Riven pulled her closer and whispered in her ear cunningly, “Now I really want to see you fighting, Bea.” Beatrix rolled her eyes but in a pleasant way.

“And where was Rosalind? You two know each other but if I’m not wrong, she had been trapped for years.”

“Too many questions for one day, Riven.”

“I want to know your past, Bea. No more secrets right?”

She inhaled as if she was about to object but suddenly exhaled , “Alright. But you will also tell me about your family.”

Riven nodded.

She pointed to her temple with her forefinger, “Rosalind was right here. In my mind. She’s the most powerful mind-fairy I have ever known. I met with Farah, she was also good, I can’t deny. But Rosalind is different. She showed me my oldest memories from my babyhood in Aster Dell. The downfall of there. While meditating, she educated me about controlling my powers, using them in the most creative ways. Taught me creativity is a tool of a fairy. You’re as powerful as your creativity. Also she helped me to build mind barriers. That’s how I was staying sane and keeping all together while Farah was trying to drill my mind.”

“Oh, fuck.”

“Spiny handcuffs were the worst.”

“She had been brutal.”

Beatrix shrugged, “She had the reasons to be. But the best thing about it was feeling like her equal.”

As she finished her sentence, they had already arrived at the office of Andreas. “After this, let’s take a walk to the woods. We can continue talking there.”

Beatrix knocked the door.

“ _Come in_.”

Andreas’ deep voice heard behind the door. Bea held the doorknob and stepped inside. Riven entered after her.

Andreas’ office was simple, just like Bea’s suite. Actually it was so normal for a specialist to have a simple room since they were mostly warriors in the field rather than academics. Probably he wasn’t spending much time here like an ordinary officer. The room was only for the meetings apparently. But his eyes caught a bookshelf full of thick old books.

_Like father like daughter._

  
When they entered inside, Andreas showed the seats in front of him. “Sit.”

Riven sat uncomfortably. He was in such a weird situation, sitting in front of his girlfriend’s father who was also the father of his best friend. Sky and he had not talked about these strange circumstances. Sky was devastated about his father never looking after him for years. He was right in a way. And it was so reasonable for Sky to feel bitter about it. Still, it was shocking that Silva stabbed his brother in arms.

“I’m starting a new phase in Alfea’s education system. Fairies have big potential to group and work with specialists. Brandon was helping me about creating a proper schedule. But I also need students who can lead their group. Last week, Brandon and Beatrix suggested you. And comparing your performance of this year, to last year I see a huge improvement. Do you want to take this responsibility? There’s an upcoming war. I need to raise good commanders along with the soldiers.”

Riven tried not to gape at him. Yes, he was working much harder this year but had never thought something like this. He? A leader? Just for a second he suspected if it was because of Bea. But Beatrix had suggested him to her father before they broke the ice. It was not because of his being her boyfriend. Besides, Brandon had also suggested him.

“Well, what do you say, Riven?” Andreas asked him once again.

Riven nodded, “Yeah, I mean, yes I’d like to help you.”

“It’s nice to hear this. I need determined men and women both in the field and training.”

Riven couldn’t help but asking, “Sir, what about Sky? His performance is quite adequate. Perhaps more than mine if you look at last year’s reports.”

Andreas looked at Riven in the eye, his dark blue eyes were like Sky’s and like Beatrix’s both. As blue as Sky’s, as determined as Beatrix’s.

“Yes, I’m informed about his grades. You are an honest man, Riven. But I’m planning to place Sky in another position.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. I’ll see you on Monday. And Beatrix, you’ll help Riven while making Specialist-Fairy matches. For now, you’re dismissed.”

The two left the office. They headed to the hall to enjoy sunshine in this cold day.

“Did you really suggested me to your father?” Riven wanted to be sure of it.

“Objectively, you’re really good this year. Besides he also asked Brandon.” she replied like it's not a big deal.

“Are we going to practice together, then?”

“Yes. But we cannot match ourselves. Father hates those kinds of things.”

“Anyway, continue telling me about yourself.”

“Fine. But let’s have a cup of tea before heading to wood. It’s cold outside.”

As they turned back to the canteen, Riven grabbed two carton cups of tea and some biscuits, then they headed outside. They passed the Stone Circle, walked through the waterfall. The air was cool but fresh, there was a nice breeze. She continued, “He was obsessed about Silva’s betrayal. He also taught me not to trust anyone.”

Riven sipped his tea and lifted his brows, “How can you live without trusting anyone?”

“No friends. No attachments.”

“Didn’t you have any friends?” Riven asked with shock.

She nodded calmly. “That’s why he thinks that I am feigning as your girlfriend.”

Riven lifted one of his brows, he asked even he had known the answer, “Are you feigning now?”

She giggled shortly, then put the empty tea cup away, cupped his face with her hands and kissed him full of longing. He responded with the same amount of passion. “Does it feel fake?” she asked.

“Certainly, not.”

“Then you have your answer.” She said and pressed her warm lips on his cheek.

They kept on walking as they passed the waterfall, getting closer to the Barrier. “It’s your turn.”

Riven took a deep breath. He had always hated talking about his parents but Bea was unexpectedly honest with him and he had to be honest, too.

 _No more secrets,_ as the two had said.

“Like yours, my story doesn't have sunshines and flowers.” He took a sip from his cold tea to make speaking easier. Those days were horrible and he was glad that he was able to spend his whole year in Alfea. “My mom and my dad both were specialists. My mom raised me almost alone.”

“Was your father on the battlefield?”

Riven shook his head, “No. My dad was an alcoholic dick. Mom dumped him right on time, before I started elementary school. Otherwise I’d kill him. I know it.” He waited for a second and Beatrix held his hand, “When your parents are both specialists, believe me their argument goes to a whole nother level of fighting. I remember my mom grabbed her nunchakus and shouted at me to go to my bedroom, upstairs. After that night, there wasn’t any unbroken glass or plate at home. The kitchen was like a battlefield. There was blood on the floor and I never knew if it was my mom's or my father's. Perhaps both. As soon as I ate my cereal in a chipped bowl that I found back in the cupboard, my mom sent me to grandma’s house.”

Beatrix just kept on listening. Riven was detesting comforting words and she was aware of it. It could be the best thing about her. She understood him. She knew how uncomfortable it was, bearing those pitying words and looks. 

"That's also how I met Sky. His mother and my grandma were neighbours. And now My dad is in Solaris, working as a Queensguard. My mom stayed at Eraklyon. She's in some military job as well."

They stood still silently for a while. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not pitying me." 

She smirked, "I can see in your eyes how much you had those. I'm not planning to add more." Then she embraced him. Sometimes a cuddle in the right time would be worth more than a thousand kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the chapter :)


End file.
